


Vain kaksi valveilla jouluyönä

by Vivacious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Tietenkin kahvin lisäksi on muita keinoja virkistäytyä”, Anthea sanoo. ”Ah. No, kaikki apu on kohdallaan tähän aikaan”, Mycroft vastaa tasaisesti. ”Kerro toki näistä keinoista, kultaseni.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vain kaksi valveilla jouluyönä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin tämän joku aika sitten joulukalenteriluukuksi ja hauskaa oli. Mycroft on itselleni rakas hahmo ja pitäähän hänenkin välillä saada rentoutua...

Jouluaaton ilta hämärtää, kynttiläseppeleet syttyvät ikkunalaudoilla ja on rauha maassa. Näin voisi ainakin kuvitella. Vaan hallitus ei lomaile joulunakaan. Mycroft Holmes istuu työpöytänsä äärellä ja kirjoittaa tärkeää ohjeistusta samalla kun seuraa puolella silmällä valvontakameraa Westminster Abbeyn lähistöllä.  
  
Anthea istuu hänen pöytänsä reunalle ja ristii nilkkansa. Liike on sulavampi kuin mitä joltakulta kynähameeseen pukeutuneelta voisi odottaa. Anthea näpäyttää Blackberryään joulunpunaisilla kynsillä. ”Aiotteko vierailla huomenna vanhemmillanne, Sir?”  
  
Mycroft pudistaa päätään. ”Poikkean tapaninpäivänä jos suinkin mahdollista. Shanghain tilanne ei odota pyhien ylitse, kuten tiedät.”  
  
”Haluatteko että toimitan lahjat joulupäiväksi vai viettekö ne itse?” Anthea kysyy. Mycroft luo häneen hyväksyvän katseen.  
  
”Jos olisit niin ystävällinen”, hän vastaa.   
  
”Tietenkin, Sir. Entäpä sitten tohtori Watson ja veljenne? Jotakin yhteistä vai onko liian varhaista…”  
  
Mycroft viimeistelee sähköpostinsa Meksikon suurlähettiläälle. Rasittava veikko, joka luultavasti ei vastaa ennen uutta vuotta, mutta toivon mukaan lukee saamansa ohjeistuksen sitä ennen.  
  
”Hmm. Pieni tuuppaus oikeaan suuntaan ei liene pahasta näin jouluna”, Mycroft päätyy sanomaan. Anthea väläyttää tietäväisen hymyn.  
  
”Aivan, Sir.”  
  
He istuvat hetken hiljaisuudessa, kummankin sormet näppäimistöllä liitäen. Lopulta Mycroft päästää nolostuksekseen vaimean haukotuksen. Hän vilkaisee ja näkee punatun suupielen kaartuvan ylös.      
  
”Seuraavaan kokoukseenne on kaksi ja puoli tuntia. Voisitte mennä nukkumaan sitä ennen.”  
  
Mycroft pudistaa päätään. ”En usko että se tekisi suurtakaan eroa. Tuntisin oloni vain väsyneemmäksi ja luoja tietää, että sen jäärä imee energiaa aivan tarpeeksi. Muistatko sen Pekingin kokouksen? Kahvia voisin toki harkita”, hän lopettaa. Se on käsky, ei pyyntö. Siitä huolimatta Anthea vain jatkaa muistionsa selailua.   
  
”Voin hakea teille kupposen tuntia aiemmin. Se on tehokkaampaa”, Anthea sanoo. Mycroft luottaa häneen mitä tehokkuuteen tulee, muttei silti pysty estämään happamuutta katseessaan. Mycroft hieraisee ohimoitaan. Luojan tähden, kohta hän alkaa mököttää Sherlockin tavoin kofeiininpuutteessaan, ja sitä hänen assistenttinsa ei tarvitse todistaa.  
  
Mycroft kääntää katseensa takaisin ruudulle. Valvontakameran kuva on alkanut vilkkua poliisisireeneistä. Pitkä, mustaan takkiin pukeutunut hahmo huitoo käsiään yhdelle poliiseista.  _Hienoa_ , Mycroft toteaa.  _Ainakin_  joku  _pääsee jouluksi kotiin_.  
  
Hän sulkee kamerakuvan ja jatkaa sähköpostinsa selailua. Numerot ja kirjaimet sumenevat hänen silmissään. Anthea yskäisee kevyesti.   
  
”Tietenkin kahvin lisäksi on muita keinoja virkistäytyä”, hän sanoo. Mycroft seuraa kuinka solakat sormet sivelevät seitinohuita sukkahousuja. Hän kohottaa kulmiaan. Tämä ei ollut varsinaisesti kuulunut päivän suunnitelmaan, mutta onhan nyt joulu…   
  
”Ah. No, kaikki apu on kohdallaan tähän aikaan”, Mycroft vastaa tasaisesti. ”Kerro toki näistä keinoista, kultaseni.”  
  
”Mieluusti, Sir”, Anthea hymisee. ”Haluatte kenties tietää, ennen kuin etenen, että ovi on lukittu, valvonta osoitteessa 221B Baker Street otettu jälleen käyttöön ja uskoakseni herra Wong lähetti juuri puuttuvan muistionsa.”  
  
Mycroft hymyilee. ”Erinomaista.” Hän asettaa kätensä kapealle säärelle. ”Ole hyvä ja jatka.”  
  
Anthea laskee Blackberrynsä pöydännurkalle. Hän kääntää jalkaansa niin, että musta piikkikorko hipaisee Mycroftin rannetta ja ohjaa tämän käden keveästi toiseen suuntaan.   
  
”Ensin”, Anthea sanoo liu’uttaessaan kätensä Mycroftin hartioille. ”Ensin parannamme hapensaantianne. Haukottelu johtuu siitä, etteivät aivot saa tarpeeksi happea.”  
  
Sormet löytävät tiensä silkkisolmiolle ja vetävät sen näppärästi auki. Liikkeeseen ei kulu kauempaa kuin neljä sekuntia. Mycroft nyökkää.   
”Varmasti mitä oivallisin idea”, hän sanoo Anthean asettaessa solmion puhelimensa viereen. ”Mikä on seuraava huomionarvoinen osio?”  
  
Anthea hymyilee. Hän hivuttautuu vasemmalle, kohti pöydän keskustaa. Mycroft levittää jalkojaan antaakseen hänelle enemmän tilaa.   
  
”Uskon että voisitte riisua hetkeksi puvuntakkinne”, Anthea vastaa ja tipauttaa korkokenkänsä lattialle. Ne osuvat kokolattiamattoon vaimean tömähdyksen kera. Mycroft siirtää takkinsa tuolinselkämykselle. Anthea ojentaa jalkaansa kutsuvasti, eikä herrasmies tietenkään voi muuta kuin seurata. Mycroft vetää oliivinsävyiset sukkahousut pois varoen jättämästä ainuttakaan silmäpakoa jälkeensä. Hän juoksuttaa käsiään sileällä iholla ja suutelee siroa nilkkaa.   
  
”Kerro toki lisää”, Mycroft kehottaa. Hänen huulensa jatkavat tietään ylöspäin ja hänen kätensä vetävät Anthean lähemmäs lantiosta kiinni pitäen.   
  
”Kenties olisi hyödyllistä, mikäli Sir keskittyisi hetkeksi johonkin aivan muuhun”, Anthea sanoo. Hän tarttuu toiseen Mycroftin käsistä ja ohjaa sen hameensa vetoketjulle. Se avautuu yhdellä ranneliikkeellä. Mycroft vetäytyy kauemmas kunnes liituraitakangas on liittynyt korkojen seuraan.   
  
Mycroft antaa sormiensa seurata Anthean alushousujen pitsireunusta. Anthean huokaisee Mycroftin laskiessa huulensa tämän alavatsalle. Anthean iho tuoksuu hienoisesti syreeneiltä. Uutta suihkusaippuaa, Mycroft päättelee. Luultavasti matkamuisto heidän Pariisin kokouksestaan. Mycroft nuolaisee pehmeää ihoa, ja Anthea kietoo sormensa hänen hiuksiinsa.  
  
”Varovasti kultaseni”, Mycroft mumisee. ”En halua vaikuttaa epäsiistiltä.”  
  
Anthea päästää hengästyneen naurahduksen. ”Minulla on kampa käsilaukussani, Sir.”  
  
”Siinä tapauksessa…”  
  
Mycroft painaa suudelman suoraan sinne minne Anthea oli toivonutkin. Hän jatkaa kunnes tämän kiemurtelee hänen allaan ja valkea pitsi on kostunut läpimäräksi. Sitten alushousut päätyvät roikkumaan toisesta nilkasta.   
  
Anthea kohottaa jalkansa Mycroftin hartioille. Hänen nutturastaan on karannut yksi tumma suortuva ja Mycroft hymyilee sen nähdessään.   
  
”Edistymmekö hyvin?” hän kysyy, huulet henkäyksen päässä Anthean klitoriksesta. Hänen sormensa sivelevät valkeaa reittä. Hampaat painuvat alahuulen ympärille ennen Anthean vastausta.  
  
”Mainiosti, Sir. Joskin kenties olette hieman jäljessä aikataulusta.”  
  
Mycroft hymähtää. ”Voi sentään. Salli minun korjata virheeni.”  
  
Hän upottaa kasvonsa assistenttinsa jalkojen väliin. Muutaman tunnin sisään poliitikkoja suostutteleva kieli on nyt toisenlaisessa käytössä. Se piirtää kanjimerkkejä alati kostuvalle iholle. Anthean voihkaukset ovat mitä suloisimpia. Pehmeä altto aaltoilee ilmassa, ja Mycroft on tyytyväinen muistaessaan huoneen äänieristyksen. Olisi niin ikävää jäädä vaille näitä sointuja.   
  
Ei mene kauaa, ennen kuin valkeat rystyset nykäisevät Mycroftin todella kammantarpeessa olevia hiuksia.   
  
”Olitte… olitte erittäin…”  
  
”Aivan. Mutta uskon että hieman… toisenlainen käsittelytapa voisi sopia vielä paremmin, eikö vain?” Mycroft sanoo. Hän nykäisee mielihyvästä rennon naisen alas pöydänreunalta, suoraan syliinsä. Anthea päästää pienen, moittivan tuhahduksen.  
  
”Totta kai, Sir. Mutta teidän pitäisi olla varovaisempi housujenne kanssa. Harmaa kangas tahriintuu helposti.”  
  
”Minun täytyy siis pysyä istuallani neuvottelun ajan”, Mycroft vastaa ja nuolaisee huuliaan. Anthea maistuu yhä myskisenä hänen kielellään.   
  
”Muistakaakin se”, Anthea sanoo. Hän suutelee Mycroftia ennen kuin tämä ehtii vastata. Mycroft sallii luomiensa painua kiinni Anthean kämmenen painautuessa hänen etumukselleen. Vetoketju aukeaa nytkähtäen.   
  
”Tietenkin”, Mycroft kähähtää vetäytyessään haukkaamaan henkeä. Hänen kätensä lepäävät Anthean lantiolla tämän kohottautuessa hänen sylissään. Varma ote ohjaa heidät yhteen ja Anthea laskeutuu takaisin alas. Anthea tuntuu tiukalta ja lämpimältä, niin lämpimältä hänen kalunsa ympärillä.   
  
”Rentoutukaa, Sir”, Anthea huokaa hänen leukansa alle. ”Olette niin jäykkä.”  
  
Mycroft nojaa päänsä vasten nahkaisen työtuolinsa niskanojaa. Anthea suutelee hänen kaulaansa, eikä Mycroft enää keskity mahdollisiin huulipunajälkiin. Anthea on varmasti varautunut hävittämään ne. Mycroftin sormet puristuvat käsinojien ympärille ja hänen lantionsa vastaa Anthean jokaiseen liikkeeseen.   
  
Anthean kasvot hohkaavat punaisina ja hän tuntuu sulavan Mycroftin syliin. Mycroft ujuttaa kätensä heidän väliinsä, antaa sormenpäidensä laskeutua kuumalle iholle. Anthea voihkaisee.   
  
” _Sir_ ”, hän parkaisee. Mycroft nielaisee ennen kuin kiihdyttää heidän tempoaan.  _Allegro, accelerando, forte, forte_. Hänen veljensä ei ole perheen ainoa muusikko. Anthea taivuttaa niskaansa, ja Mycroft vastustaa haluaan jättää sinertävä merkki tämän leuan alle. Hän ei ole yksi niistä miehistä, jotka antautuvat sellaisille vulgaareille mielihaluille. Hänen assistenttinsa ei kulje kokouksissa kaula huivien peitossa.   
  
Sen sijaan Mycroft vangitsee pehmeät huulet ja pitää vauhtinsa yllä. Anthean suudelmat muuttuvat sotkuisemmiksi, ja sitten hän kääntää kasvonsa sivulle.  
  
”Katso minuun, kultaseni”, Mycroft hyrisee. Hän kohottaa toisen käsistään Anthean sileälle poskelle. Tämän kasvot ovat vääristyneet mielihyvästä. Mycroft hymyilee. ”Tulehan nyt”, hän kehottaa ja painaa peukalonsa Anthean klitorikselle.   
  
Anthea värisee päästä varpaisiin. Hän sykkii makeasti Mycroftin ympärillä, vetää tämän mukanaan, eikä lopeta liikkumista hetkeksikään. Mycroft voihkaisee matalasti.  _Brava_ , hän ajattelee haudatessaan kasvonsa vasten pehmeitä rintoja.   
  
Viimein Anthea rykäisee ja nousee ylös Mycroftin sylistä. Mycroft huokaa tämän poimiessa kännykkänsä pöydältä.   
  
”Vielä aikaa ottaa päiväunet”, Anthea toteaa. Hänen äänensä on jo pehmeä ja tasainen, kaukana hengästyneestä ja intohimoisesta, mutta yhä lämmin. Mycroft hymähtää.  
  
”Uskon että virkistäytymistaktiikkasi toimi vallan mainiosti”, hän vastaa raukeasti.  
  
”Ilahduttavaa kuulla, herra Holmes.”  
  
Mycroft ottaa vastaan solmionsa ja järjestää sen siististi paikoilleen. Hän sallii Anthean suoristaa kauluksensa. Sitten Mycroft sujauttaa puvuntakkinsa takaisin ylleen samalla kun Anthea vetää sukkahousunsa taas jalkaansa.   
  
”Se kahvikupponen voisi silti yhä tehdä terää”, Mycroft sanoo. Anthea nyökkää.  
  
”Se saapuu kahden minuutin kuluessa”, hän ilmoittaa. ”Otin myös vapauden järjestää hieman konvehteja näin joulun kunniaksi. Sieltä belgialaisesta, josta pidätte.”  
  
”Erinomaista”, Mycroft toteaa, ja se kuulostaa lähes samalta kuin _jumaloin sinua_. Anthea kaivaa jostain esiin nenäliinan ja pyyhkäisee sillä hellästi huulipunan rippeet hänen kaulaltaan.  
  
Puolentoista tunnin kuluttua saapuu videopuhelu Shanghaista, eikä kummallakaan ole hiustakaan poissa paikoiltaan. 


End file.
